It was always me and you
by HanayaS
Summary: A collection of Olicity one-shots and drabbles.
1. Letting Loose

_Oliver and Felicity out on the range._  
_Written for Olicity Flash Fiction Prompt #1 - Into the Wild_

"Felicity, I don't understand why you dragged me out here," Oliver grumbled as he lifted his gear out of the trunk.

"You said that if I was going to keep going out into the field then I should learn how to use a bow," Felicity reminded him.

"This is not what I had in mind," Oliver said, frowning as they walked past the sign which read _Starling Sportsmen Association_. "I trained Roy at the Foundry before and now at the Arrowcave, as you keep calling it. Why can't we just do this there?"

"Yes, I know where you trained Roy," Felicity said, sighing. "But we spend way too much time there as it is, and it is a beautiful day outside, I just wanted to get out and enjoy it."

Oliver stopped short of the main building. "What if it draws suspicion? We shouldn't risk it."

"First of all, I doubt anyone here cares about Oliver Queen. This is hardly your usual society groupie crowd. Second of all, I'm the only one who is going to be doing any arrow-ing today."

"Arrowing?" Oliver's lips quirked upward in a small smile.

"It's a word," Felicity insisted.

"I don't think that it is."

"Well, I'm making it one," Felicity sighed. "Look, we didn't bring your usual bow and the guy that I spoke to said that the outdoor range usually isn't busy at this time of day. I even used a fake name to reserve the space, so stop being so paranoid."

"Alright," Oliver acquiesced. "Let's go."

"Yay," Felicity smiled. "This is going to be fun. It'll be just like Robin Hood or something."

"Really? You have to bring him into this?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and headed into the main building to sign in. They headed out to the outdoor range, which was divided into two sections, one with paper targets, and the other with 3D targets.

"Let's begin over here," Oliver said, indicating the structures affixed with paper targets.

"Obviously," Felicity told him. "There's no way that you're convincing me to shoot Bambi over there." She pointed to the life sized animal targets.

"Felicity, you know that I'm teaching you this because you might have to use my bow in a fight, right?" Oliver asked her, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, well, they would have it coming," Felicity insisted. "Bambi has done nothing wrong."

Oliver smiled. How Felicity saw what they did was something that never ceased to amaze him. They walked over to a nearby picnic table and Oliver opened the duffle, pulling out a compound bow that was slightly smaller than his usual bow. He'd ordered it specifically so that he could train Felicity on something that would be a better fit for her, knowing that if she could learn to use this bow, she would be able to use his if she ever needed to.

This was the first time that Felicity had actually used the bow to shoot at a target. They had spent some time in the lair, working on her stance and her form, but this would be her first opportunity to loose arrows. He was pleased that their earlier training had stuck with her, as her form was almost perfect. However, he still took the opportunity to get close to her, putting his arms around her and making minor corrections to her form as she nocked the first arrow.

He let his hands linger for just a moment, before stepping back.

"Remember, stay focused on your target, and loose the arrow as you exhale."

Felicity did as he instructed and with her first arrow she hit the outer circle of the target. She turned to Oliver, frowning.

"I was so close," she told him, clenching one hand into a fist.

"It was your first shot," he responded. "And it was pretty good for a first shot."

"I can do better," she insisted.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at Felicity. She was nothing if not determined. He knew she'd keep trying until she hit her target, even if it took all day.

As she picked up another arrow and resumed her stance, the sun glinted off her blonde hair and she looked both beautiful and deadly. In that moment Oliver couldn't help but think, maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	2. The Best-Laid Plans

_Prompt: "I did not know I loved you until I heard myself telling you so - for one instant I thought, 'Good God, what have I said?' and then I knew it was the truth." - Unknown_  
_Post-ep 2x23 - Oliver POV_  
_Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project_

There have been a lot of unexpected moments in my life. Nothing has turned out as I'd planned.

When I was young my plan was simply not to have a plan. I didn't think about anything beyond the here and now. Then the Queen's Gambit went down and I ended up on Lian Yu and everything changed. Those years on (and off) the island, I may have lived day to day, never sure how long I would survive, but I started to plan. I thought about my father and his list and how I would make things right if I ever got back to Starling.

Things went according to plan for a while. I became the Hood (lame name not withstanding) and I started to cross names off the list. Then Diggle joined me, and Felicity. Tommy found out, and things started to fall apart. I hadn't wanted my two worlds to collide but they did anyway. I tried to stop the Undertaking, but I failed. I came up with a new plan- get the hell out of Starling. I was tired of destroying everything I touched.

I hadn't planned on Isabel Rochev trying to destroy Queen Consolidated. I _should_ have planned for Dig and Felicity to come after me, but I didn't. Still, I allowed them to drag me home. I couldn't be the Hood anymore, but together we found another way.

Team Arrow (I still hate that name) changed me. They changed my plans. I had planned to do it all alone; I had planned to cross names off the list- nothing more. They made me a hero, they made me the Arrow.

I didn't think I could be a good man after all that I'd done. I'd never thought of myself as a hero. I was a killer, there was blood on my hands. I was trying another way, but I didn't know if I could succeed.

So many unexpected things had happened over the last year. Finding out Slade was alive, discovering Sara was alive, Barry Allen, Laurel and my mother learning my secret, discovering Merlyn was Thea's father, and learning I'd slept with the same woman my father had had an affair with. However, despite all of those things, what caught me off guard the most were my own feelings.

I thought that Slade Wilson would be the end of me, that he would be the end of Starling. I was prepared for it, I was ready to die. He was stronger than I was, and unlike my plans which seemed to fail time and again, his plans always seemed to succeed. He'd killed my mother, he'd taken Queen Consolidated, and he'd driven Thea away. I was ready to give up.

Fortunately I had surrounded myself with people who weren't so ready to give up. Felicity believed in me, she believed that I could find another way, so I came up with one last plan. A plan that finally worked.

I took Felicity to the mansion, and we put on a show for the cameras, saying our lines just as we'd practiced. We had sold the lie, and Slade bought it, and it had been his end.

The only problem was that it hadn't been a lie. In that moment, as the words "_I love you_" tumbled from my lips, I realized that it was the truth. I loved Felicity.

I had denied my feelings for so long, convinced myself it was nothing more than simple attraction. We were friends and we were partners, but it could never be more than that. I wasn't sure that I was capable of love, not anymore. Not since the island.

Yet, somehow I loved her. I loved her in a way that I had never loved anyone before. She knew me, she knew all of me. She saw the blood on my hands, but she didn't turn away.

Saying those words to her released something inside of me, something that I couldn't deal with in that moment. I still had a job to do, so I left her and I went to fight the good fight.

And when it was all over and we stood on the beach together, I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized my feelings before. I listened to her babble; to her calling us "_unthinkable_" and I could barely contain the smile on my face, because she was right, it had been unthinkable. I hadn't seen her coming, I hadn't anticipated falling in love with her, and yet I had. But it wasn't the right time, I wasn't ready for her yet, so I said nothing.

Now, though, I have a new plan; become the man that Felicity deserves, and this is one plan that I will make sure goes right.


	3. Home is wherever I'm with you

_Prompt: "Coming home to someone is many things. It is a literal action, an abstract idea, a physical feeling. It is more than the sound of the key turning in the door and the voice that calls from the porch. It is a choice, a promise, a declaration. It is a return, not as a person to a place, but as oneself to another. It is one individual saying to another: 'You are the one I choose'." - Unknown_

_Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project_

Home. For the five years that he was away, Oliver had dreamt of going home. At the beginning he'd just wanted to get back to his bed, to his house, to his life. However, as time went on, home became less of a place and more of an idea. Home was somewhere far away from where he was. Home started to feel like a place where he wouldn't belong.

When he finally made it back to Starling, it didn't take him long to realize that he hadn't really come home. While his room may have been unchanged, _he _was not. He was no longer the boy who'd grown up there, the man who'd _refused_ to grow up there. He was someone different, and the Queen mansion was no longer his home.

Home was supposed to be comfort, to be safe. Oliver hadn't felt either of those things in a long time, and as the weeks passed, he continued to feel lost; he continued to miss "home". He wondered if he would ever find it again.

"_Come home_."

In the factory that had once been his father's, Oliver started to create a new home. Although not an environment that most would consider to be home-like, the Foundry was a place that Oliver could be himself. A place he could let down his mask and just be.

At first it was just a hideout, a place to get away. Then Diggle came along, and Felicity, and it became as much a place to gather, as it was a place to be alone.

"_I need you here_."

His time away had taught Oliver to rely on himself, to rely on his own instincts, his own abilities. For five years, he could trust no one but himself. Returning to Starling, he had kept everyone at arm's length, and intended to keep it that way. However, as he began to create a new home, as he began to involve others in his mission, he started to learn to trust again.

Being away taught him that he didn't need anyone, but coming home had reminded him that he did. He didn't have to be alone, but more important than that, he didn't _want _to be alone. When Diggle needed to go to Russia, Oliver went with him. He wanted to be there for him, to fight at his side. When Felicity was in Central City, he began to feel like a part of him was missing. He hadn't realized how much he relied on her, how much he needed her, until she wasn't there. They were his partners, his family.

Together, they could face anything. Against all odds, they had defeated Slade. A lot had been lost along the way: Oliver's mother, Queen Consolidated, even the Foundry, a place that Oliver had started to call home. Still, Oliver was able to feel at peace.

"_Let's go home_."

Oliver had never been happier to hear those three words, than he was on the beach that day. For in that moment, he realized that he had found it. He had found his home. It wasn't Lian Yu, and it wasn't Starling City. Home wasn't a building and it wasn't a place; it was a feeling.

Home was his team, his partners, his family. Home was being with his brother in arms and the woman he loved. And Oliver was already there.


	4. The Good Life

_Prompt: "I love you. I want to do everything with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. And then I want to die the day before you do, so I never have to live without you." - Stacey Jay, Juliet Immortal_  
_Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project._

They get married on a Wednesday. Felicity wears her favourite blue dress, and Oliver wears a grey suit, no tie. They call Thea and Diggle when they stop to pick up flowers at the florist around the corner, asking them to head to the courthouse.

While Diggle takes it all in stride, Thea needs a little convincing.

"What- did you guys just wake up this morning and decide to get married?" she asks.

"That's exactly what happened," Oliver replies.

At the courthouse, they say their vows and exchange simple platinum bands in front of a justice of the peace. They walk out, signed papers in hand, less than an hour after they'd arrived. Thea tries to convince them to have another more elaborate ceremony, but they shake their heads, assuring her this is exactly what they wanted. Neither of them stops smiling all morning.

They spend their first anniversary, staring at Felicity's phone, watching the seconds count down. When the timer reaches zero, Oliver holds his breath as Felicity picks up the white plastic stick and turns it over. He lets out his breath in an astonished chuckle as he looks down at the vivid blue plus sign.

A little less than eight months later Alexandra Dearden Queen is born. She's almost a week early, with a healthy set of lungs, loudly proclaiming her presence to the world, and setting the pace for her entire life.

Three years later, Samuel Thomas Queen is born and it finally feels like their family is complete. Alex is beyond thrilled to have a baby to take care of and from the moment he can crawl, Sam follows his sister wherever she goes.

Somehow they manage to negotiate domestic life and their evening activities until Alex and Sam are teenagers and Oliver finally decides to hang up the hood. In his years as the Arrow, he's had the opportunity to nurture other heroes who have come along, so he and Felicity feel content that Starling City will remain in good hands.

For the first few years, Oliver struggles in his retirement, needing an outlet for all of the energy he used to dispense saving the city. He's always enjoyed working with his hands, so Felicity suggests woodworking, and although skeptical at first, Oliver soon finds that, as always, his wife is right.

When the children have grown and left the nest, Felicity and Oliver finally take the opportunity to travel. They tour Europe and Asia, they even take a trip to Africa, but they avoid any islands that may bring back too many unpleasant memories. The adventures they have now are different than those they had when they were younger, but just as enjoyable.

They live to see their children marry and have children of their own. They live a full life, one that they can be proud of. They have albums full of smiling faces, more memories than any book could hold. Neither Felicity nor Oliver has any regrets.

Oliver dies in his sleep on a Tuesday. Felicity manages to hold on for a few months, to support her family, but they can see how much she misses him, how lost she is without him. No one in surprised when she too passes away in her sleep, knowing that they are once again together.

It was a good life.


	5. Late Night Tea

It had been a long night for Team Arrow. They had been tracking a series of weapons deals, trying to trace the source with little luck. By the time Oliver had gotten back to the Arrow den after turning in yet another middle man to the Starling City PD, Felicity was struggling to keep her eyes open. Since Diggle had already left for the night, Oliver offered to drive Felicity home, and in return, she invited him in for a cup of tea.

Normally she would have been eager to simply head right for bed, but she knew that Oliver was frustrated that despite stopping another weapons deal they were still no closer to finding out who was supplying the weapons. Oliver followed her into the kitchen as she filled the kettle with water and set it on the counter, flipping the switch at the base.

She hadn't bothered to turn the light on in the kitchen; the moonlight streaming through the window was enough to illuminate the small space. She leaned back against the counter and looked over at Oliver. In the moonlight his blue eyes shone in a way that she hadn't noticed before, and as her gaze drifted to his arms and his chest, she was struck by how the shadows playing across the room seemed to highlight just how defined his muscles were. Felicity knew that she was staring, but she was too tired to care, or to stop herself from doing it.

However, Oliver seemed to notice her staring and stepped towards her, brow furrowed.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head quickly, trying to focus. "Of course. I was just wondering what kind of tea you wanted. I was thinking maybe chamomile."

"Chamomile sounds good," Oliver replied. "But you might want to plug the kettle in first."

He reached past her, and as he plugged in the kettle, his arm brushed across hers. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he moved closer, her own body heating up as well.

Felicity's heart was pounding as he stepped back and she began to wonder what kind of tricks her sleep-deprived brain was playing on her. She usually had better control than this. Felicity felt flushed and prayed that the darkness of the room would prevent Oliver from noticing.

"I'm sorry that it didn't go well tonight," she said, struggling to find her voice.

"It may not have gone as expected, but that is still one less weapons dealer on the streets of Starling, and I am going to take that as a win," Oliver said.

As he talked, Felicity found herself staring at his lips and had to force herself to look at the floor before he noticed. She needed to regain some semblance of control over herself.

When the kettle began to whistle a moment later, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Well then, let me help you."

Oliver stepped closer to Felicity, reaching behind her to take down the box of tea bags. Felicity turned to unplug the kettle and take down two mugs. In her awkwardness, reaching up to the second shelf, she stumbled slightly, bumping into Oliver. She turned around mumbled an apology. He put a hand around her waist, steadying her and she found herself touching his chest with the palm of her hand. As their eyes met, they both dropped their hands and stepped back.

"Let me get the cups," Oliver said as Felicity stepped aside.

He took down two cups and began to pour the tea, spilling water on the counter. Felicity grabbed a cloth and began to wipe up the water as he muttered an apology. He reached over to take the cloth and his forearm brushed up against Felicity's breast. Goosebumps began to form across her skin. Felicity heard Oliver's breath catch as he gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, his eyes darkened and boring into hers. He ran his other hand down the side of her face, stroking her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

Felicity's heart was pounding and she started to feel out of breath. She reached a hand out to his waist to steady herself, leaning in closer. Then before either of them was even aware of who had moved first, their lips met. The kiss was hungry, demanding and Felicity parted her lips, arms reaching around Oliver's waist to pull him closer. He held Felicity's face in his hands, gently stroking her cheek, then her hair.

He kissed down her jawline to her neck and Felicity moaned as Oliver let out a low growl, biting her neck gently. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back for a moment until his mouth sought hers again. His left hand gently cupped Felicity's breast and she felt overwhelmed by the sensation, unable to remember the last time she'd felt this way. Her knees grew weak and she thought she might fall, but Oliver's arms moved to her waist and he lifted her up onto the counter with ease. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

All she could think about as the blood thundered in her ears, was how much she wanted him, how good his lips and hands felt on her body. Felicity was practically trembling from the overwhelming sensation of his body against hers. She slipped her hands under his shirt, running them across the taught muscles of his back, as he began to work the top button of her blouse.

Felicity leaned back and held out her hand to steady herself, knocking over one of the cups of tea in the process. The spill seemed to break the spell; Oliver dropped his hands, stepping back and Felicity slid off the counter.

"That was-" Oliver began.

"Unexpected," Felicity supplied.

"That it was," Oliver replied. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there."

"It's been a long night," Felicity said, reaching for a cloth to wipe up the tea.

"It's been a long year," Oliver replied. "And it's been a long time that I've wanted to kiss you."

Felicity looked up at Oliver. "What?"

"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time," he repeated.

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but found herself yawning instead.

Oliver chuckled. "I think maybe we should save this conversation for another time."

Felicity managed a nod.

"How about Saturday night?"

Felicity gaped at Oliver for a moment- had he really just asked her on a date.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, sorry. Saturday night would be great."

"Good." Oliver smiled.

"Good," Felicity repeated, nodding.

"I think I should probably go now," he said. "Let you get some rest."

"Okay."

Oliver stepped forward and gently kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Felicity."

"See you tomorrow Oliver."

Oliver turned and left, leaving Felicity to wonder if she was awake or dreaming.


End file.
